The Truth Between the Lies
by December Jewel
Summary: AU. After one year of marriage, Chi Chi leaves Goku, never telling him she’s pregnant. Now, ten years later, she returns with a son that looks like Goku, but Chi Chi swears he’s not Goku’s. HIATUS!
1. Chapter One

This DRAGONBALL Z fan fiction is brought to you by December Jewel Productions. Please read with caution. D J Productions is not to be associated with any injury when reading the material. Thankies!

**Summary:** A/U, After one year of marriage, Chi Chi leaves Goku, never telling him she's pregnant. Now, ten years later, she returns with a son that looks like Goku, but Chi Chi swears he's not Goku's. What happens when her son finds out the truth after being lied to for so many years?

**Disclaimer:** December Jewel Productions does not own DRAGONBALL Z. Sorry!

**ZZZZZ**

Goku Son never wanted it to come true. He always thought, from the first time he ever laid eyes on Chi Chi Mau, that the woman would be his forever. But ten years ago, she did the unthinkable. Without a letter of where she was going or why, Chi Chi left him alone to be by himself. Goku never saw it coming; didn't wish to see it either. That day, his beautiful wife was loving towards him. Cooking breakfast when she woke, making sure he didn't forget anything for his job, always having dinner done when he came home.

But he didn't pay attention to how she was acting that day. Never once did she say "I love you, too" when he told her that he loved her. Never once did she kiss him on the cheek like the other times.

He never saw it coming. When he arrived home that night, no letter was there, no dinner was cooked. He thought that maybe she had wanted a night off and went out with her best friend since playschool, Bulma. But when he went into the master bedroom they shared, he didn't see her clothes in the closet. There wasn't any perfume, make-up, brushes, and any other stuff she used in the morning and night. Nothing.

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment; his wife of only one year gone. Not even leaving a letter or small note telling him where she would be at.

He had called her parents, asking them if they knew anything but they told him no. Then he called Bulma. Surely if Chi Chi had planned to leave then she would have told her friend. But she didn't. It appeared his wife had wanted out of the marriage without telling him so.

A few months later after she left, Goku Son received divorce papers in the mail from her attorney. He signed them after not getting any information on why she wanted to leave their marriage.

Goku still hadn't heard from the love of his life. Even now, after ten years. He thought that maybe she wanted the divorce to spend some time alone. To see if she made the right decision in marrying him and he had been so sure that when she realized the mistake she made of divorcing him, she would come back. But now he knew she wasn't coming back.

She had never planned to.

**ZZZZZ**

Bulma Qui turned her gaze towards her son and husband. The two were outside throwing a football back and forth to each other. She smiled brightly. She loved it when Vegeta showed his compassionate side. _He may seem like he doesn't love Trunks_, Bulma thought, _but he does. I know he does_.

And so did her son, who acted just like his father. Trunks caught the ball and threw it back, adding a little extra strength into the throw. His father caught it with a huff and threw it back. Trunks had to jump up a little to catch it but he did. "You had to do that, huh?"

His father smirked at him. "Do what, Trunks?"

Trunks just threw the ball again. He didn't care that his father was better then him at throwing a football, because the more Trunks practiced, the better he got. _One day, I'll be better then him_, Trunks thought, catching the ball once again.

Before the ten-year-old could throw it back, a red mustang pulled into the driveway and a tall, slightly muscled man stepped out. "Uncle Goku!" Trunks called out, running to his catch up with his father who was walking towards the other man. "What's up?"

Goku ruffled Trunks hair when the boy stood beside him with his father. "Nothing much, Trunks. And you guys?"

Vegeta smiled slightly. "All right, Kakkarot." (1) No matter what Goku did, the other man would never call him by his middle name. It was always his first.

"That's good." Goku nodded Bulma when he saw her walking towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the blue-haired woman close to him. "Good to se you, Bu."

"You too, Ku." The two had always had the nicknames for each other since they met in the fifth grade. They never got tired of calling each other by them. "How are you?"

Goku smiled. "Your son asked me that question just a few minutes ago, Bu. I swear, he acts like you some times."

Trunks glared at the remark. "I'm not a mama's boy. I haven't to like the phrase, 'Like father, like son."

**ZZZZZ**

Chi Chi Mau (2) sighed as she waited for her son to come out of the public restroom at the gas station. They were due to arrive in Orange County in at least five hours and still having over six hours to go, Chi Chi knew they wouldn't make it on time. But she didn't mind. All she wanted was to see her father and to show him his young grandson.

She turned her chocolate brown eyes to the ten-year-old figure walking towards her Chevy S-10. He was the almost the exact image of his father, with his black hair standing in thick spikes on his head and of course, his charcoal eyes; black with a bit of grey.

Gohan opened the passenger's side car door and got in, smiling at his mother. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of women with his mother being a manager to many models. "Hey," he said. "How much longer is there?"

His mother grinned back, her black hair shining from the sunlight coming through the window next to her. "Almost six hours, but hey, who's counting?"

"Apparently you are if you know that much."

Chi Chi smacked him on his head. "Stop being such a smart mouth, will you? Besides," she added, turning on the ignition, "don't you want to make a good impression for your grandfather, Gohan?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, this is the first time I'll be meeting them. It's just, well, I'm scared. What if they don't like me?"

"Don't like you?" Chi Chi repeated, laughing. She looked behind her before turning on to the road. "Of course, they'll like you. You're their grandson!"

"That doesn't mean they have to like me mother. Maybe they're pretending to like me when we talk on the phone but what they are really thinking is that 'Chi Chi's son sure does have a mouth on him'. What if they don't care about me like they did you? What if they throw us out because of my appearance? What if you don't find a job and we starve? What if…."

"Enough!" Chi Chi looked at him then turned her gaze back to the road. "They will love you! Anyways, what makes you think I won't find a job?"

Gohan snickered. "Well, mom, you have been thinking about that certain someone who happens to have quite the word for gossip."

"That doesn't mean one thing!" She glared, still staring out the windshield. "And I don't like him, Gohan. You must mean Gloria. That woman is in love with the whole male population!"

"Actually, I was right when I said you."

Chi Chi stopped at a red light and turned towards her son. "You, my young son, will learn to keep your mouth shut when you do no have all the facts."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, my old mother, whatever you say."

"Old?" She stepped on the gas pedal and followed along the road. "I'll have you know I happen to be a young twenty-nine-year-old woman who is still in the prime light of her life, mister."

"Uh-huh, sure."

She glared again. "One of these days, Gohan, just one of these days you'll learn to respect me."

Gohan sighed, leaning his head against the seat cushion. "Can't you just live with me loving you, mom?"

Chi Chi smiled, gazing at his sleeping form, then turned towards the road. She pulled the car on to another road. Only _five hours and thirty minutes left_, she thought, _until I see the home I haven't seen in so many years_. She was scared of Gohan learning the truth. She was scared that he would hate her instead of saying those loving words. She didn't want that, but after ten years, she couldn't tell him about his father.

_Better watch out_, Chi Chi thought, smirking, _here I come Orange County_.

**ZZZZZ**

(1) Is that the right spelling of Goku's Saiyan name? I can't seem to remember if it has two 'k' or one in the middle.

(2) I don't know Chi Chi's last name so I'm going with Mau. I keep reading that last name for her in many fan fictions. So, if that isn't it, then I give who ever it belongs to FULL CREDIT!

Well, how do you guys like that? I seem to be greatly surprised with the way it turned out. R & R!

**NOTE:** I learned this from my friend who learned it from an e-mail. DO THIS IN YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE!

Number 1 through 11 down the left side of a piece of paper. For numbers 1 and 2, list two numbers off the top of your head. Numbers 3 and 7, list two members of the opposite sex gender. Numbers 4, 5, and 6, list three friends or acquaintances. For 8, 9, 10, and 11, list four songs off the top of your head.

Remember, when you do this, all of the answers must be from the top of your head. NO THINKING BEFORE ANSWERING! AND AGAIN, I'LL TELL YOU GUYS NEXT TIME WHAT IT MEANS! THANKIES!


	2. Chapter Two

Wow! I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter! I noticed a lot of grammar and misspelled words when I re-read it, so hopefully this one would turn out a lot better.

**Summary:** A/U, After one year of marriage, Chi Chi leaves Goku, never telling him she's pregnant. Now, ten years later, she returns with a son that looks like Goku, but Chi Chi swears he's not Goku's. What happens when her son finds out the truth after being lied to for so many years?

**Disclaimer:** December Jewel Productions does not own DRAGONBALL Z. Sorry!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan Mau waited impatiently for the teachers behind the counter at Orange Star Elementary school to notice him. Each of them had been talking on the phone for almost ten minutes and Gohan knew if he didn't receive his schedule now, then he would be late for first period (1). He sighed, resting his arms on the top of the counter and started to tap his foot.

Four days ago, he and his mother arrived at his grandparent's house to find the two elders waiting for them on the square porch. The moment Chi Chi turned off the ignition; she jumped out of the car and ran into her father's waiting arms. Gohan hadn't seen his mother that happy since who knows when. He had stepped out of the car but decided to lean against the door, waiting for them to notice him.

When they did, his grandfather pulled him into huge bear hug, almost squishing him, but his mother demanded her son to be put down. She didn't feel like paying for a funeral right now; especially for her own son.

Gohan had learned that the woman, Elaine, wasn't really his grandmother since Chi Chi's mom had died when she was only a child, but he didn't care. He hugged her without another word and was glad when the hug was returned.

The ten-year-old turned his gaze towards the door when it opened, watching a boy about his age walk in. The strange boy had short, lavender hair with blue-green eyes that reminded Gohan of algae for some reason. The boy noticed him and smiled before walking to him. "You must be new?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I'm Gohan Mau."

"Trunks Qui at your service," the boy said, bowing. He stood straight again and smiled widely. "I was given your schedule yesterday to show you around today." Trunks pointed towards the women behind the counter. "They'll never know you're here unless you're in your twenties and hot."

"Okay." Gohan was nervous. What if no one here liked him? He had always been worried about everything. Having his mother around was all right, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with a father to teach him to get over his nervousness. Chi Chi always just said, 'You will always feel nervous. It's a part of life'. Right now, though, Gohan did not want to remember that. "So, where do I go first?"

Trunks nodded and laid his book bag on the floor and bent down to rummage. A few seconds later, he stood, slinging the bag back over his shoulder while reading the paper in his hand. "You have most of your classes with me. I guess you're taking all of the A.P. classes, huh?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I want a challenge."

"So do I. That's why I take them too." He walked out of the door, waited for Gohan to catch up, before walking again; looking over to his side to make sure the boy was still following. "This place is huge; almost the same size of the high school." Trunks smiled as a girl walked by. They always giggled near him so he decided to make it worth their while. "First, we have A.P. English, then P.E., after that, there is A.P. Economics and then for a rest, Art I. During A.P. Economics is when lunch is. It's always during our third block class. There are four classes a day. Periods one though four is called 'A' day, and periods five through eight is 'B' day. You'll get the hang of it soon."

"Wow."

Trunks smiled, looking over at the boy as they continued down the halls. "Yeah. So, where did you move from?"

"Los Angles', California in the states." (2)

"And you moved to Japan why? I mean, not that I don't love Japan, but some times I just want to move some where far, far away."

Gohan stopped walking. "But you're only ten. You're going to have to wait a long time."

"Yeah," Trunks nodded, stopping also. "But hey, I can still dream until then." He turned around and pointed towards a door. "That's Mrs. Owens room. She's a nice lady and all. A bit obsessed with sex though. She thinks that every ten-year-old who takes her class should know about it."

Gohan swallowed. Maybe this would be a lot harder then he imagined. Before he could run down the hallway to look for a restroom, Trunks grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the room.

"Come on. She doesn't like it when you're late."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Chi Chi stared at the small gathering. She hated being here but she knew Gohan would want her to meet his teachers. Since he started the new school, it was the only thing he could talk about. She was glad he was happy, but she was not to happy that they had to hold a carnival only two weeks after her son started. Chi Chi had wanted her father to come but he had to work so Elaine came, and Chi Chi was happy she didn't have to be here alone.

Her son was off somewhere with his new best friend, Trunks. The two had been inseparable since they met, even though Chi Chi hadn't met the kid yet, she liked him all ready. He brought happiness to Gohan's face; happiness that wasn't there before.

Chi Chi turned towards the other woman, staring. Elaine was sight. Long blonde hair cascaded down her back, stopping at the waist line; large blue eyes caught the attention of every male near, but the twenty-four-carat diamond ring stood out like a bad sore to them. "Well, we better start finding some games to win," Chi Chi spoke, interrupting the woman with her thoughts. "You know how that old man gets."

Elaine laughed. "Yes, but remember, if he is old, then so am I."

"You?" Chi Chi rested a hand against her heart. "Never! Too much beauty causes the body to stay young forever, you know?"

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Bulma looked around for her son. He had promised to introduce his new friend her and his father, but she couldn't find the child anywhere. She turned around to see her husband and her friend arguing. The two had been at for almost five minutes and it was getting on the woman's last nerve. "Would you two shut the hell up?"

The two stopped and looked at her, eyes widen. "Wow, Bu, you sound almost like my mom."

Bulma smacked Goku on the back of his head. "Shut up, Ku. Where is Trunks? Do you guys see him? He promised to introduce his new friend."

Vegeta was about to tell her something before he spotted purple in the crowd. "Over there, woman."

Bulma smiled. "Thanks." She turned to where he was looking and her smile widen. "TRUN…." She paused, heart racing at the woman standing next to her son. "Chi Chi," she whispered, catching the attention of the two males.

"What?" Vegeta walked up to her. "What is it?"

Goku stopped breathing at the sound of his ex-wife's name. Was she here? Why? Why would she come back after so long? He grabbed Bulma's shoulders and shook. "Where?" Bulma pointed behind him and he turned, gulping. "Chi Chi."

She was standing there talking to Trunks who smiled. There was blonde-haired woman standing next to her, laughing wildly. But when a boy walked up to the love of his life, his heart stopped. A boy about the age of Trunks grinned. Not just any grin; the Son Grin™. Only people from the Son family had that grin. The boy had thick, black spiked up hair, almost like Goku's own, with smiling charcoal eyes. Goku knew just then who the boy was. There was only one explanation.

It was his son.

**DRAGONBALL Z**

(1) The description Trunks tells Gohan about the classes is how the school system where I live does it. Though, it is only for the high school, but oh, well.

(2) Lets pretend that an airplane brought them to Japan and then Chi Chi and Gohan had to drive to Orange Star City, okay? –smiles- GREAT!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

**super saiyan 4 chichi:** Yeah, I figured most of the reviewers wouldn't like that fact. But hey! There is a reason… Thankies!

**Gypsee Girl:** -hands you a tissue- They may work it out or they may not. I haven't decided yet. Thankies!

**Kinoha:** Trust me, if Gohan finds out, then he will blow up! But I don't know if I want him to find out… You're lucky! Only 75 minutes! I have to go through 90 minutes! That's an hour and thirty minutes in each class, but that may be why we only have four classes a day… Thankies!

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl:** Aw, that's sweet! Thankies!

**Gosha:** It is coming... Thankies!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

All right guys! I know you all have been waiting very patiently for this, so, without further ado… here are the answers to what some of you guys did:

1, Your lucky number

2, This is how many people you have to tell about this. So, you have to do this and maybe, everything will come out GR-R-REAT in the end!

3, This is the person you love with your heart ♥

4, This person loves you the most

5, This person knows you the best

6, This person cares about you the most

7, You like this person but know that a relationship with him/her would not work out

8, This is how you feel about the person in #3

9, This is how you feel about the person in #7

10, This is what you have been thinking about

11, And this is what you think of life!

Well, how did you guys do? I'm really interested! It worked for everyone I know; including me and that says something! Thankies!


	3. Chapter Three

I didn't think that this story would be such a hit. In fact, I didn't think anyone would want to read this since I put it into the 'Goku' and Chi Chi' section. Not that many stories are in there.

**Summary:** A/U, After one year of marriage, Chi Chi leaves Goku, never telling him she's pregnant. Now, ten years later, she returns with a son that looks like Goku, but Chi Chi swears he's not Goku's. What happens when her son finds out the truth after being lied to for so many years?

**Disclaimer:** December Jewel Productions does not own DRAGONBALL Z. Sorry!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

"Eh, Ku, I love that you spent the night and all, but, um, shouldn't you be at work right now?" Bulma asked, eyeing the guy on the couch in the living room at her house. "You know, so you can make some money."

Goku groaned. "Please Bu, I have enough money for the rest of my life." He rolled over onto his stomach. "Besides, I deserve to be sad. I found out just last night that I have a ten-year-old son that my ex-wife never told me about. I think I need to mourn."

Trunks walked down the stairs and stopped at the end when he saw his 'Uncle' Goku lying on the couch with his mother glaring. "What's going on, mom?"

Bulma looked up. "Eh, nothing, Trunks. Your dad is in the kitchen so go get something to eat, 'kay?"

The boy nodded, unsure, but walked past the couch and into the kitchen. He sat down beside his father. "What's going on in there?" he asked, motioning towards the living room.

Vegeta grunted. "Adult business."

Back in the living room, Bulma had managed to get Goku to sit up straight on the couch and was sitting beside him, speaking. "Goku, I know this is a shock, but maybe the kid isn't yours."

Goku stared at his friend, disbelief showing in his eyes. "Bulma! How could you say something like that? He has the Son Grin™! Only people from the Son family have that grin! Besides, he looks exactly like me almost."

"True. But you should still talk to Chi Chi before making any accusations."

Goku nodded. "I will. First, I need to find out where she lives." He turned to her. "Do you think that Trunks would know?"

Bulma shook her head. "No! I do not want Trunks involved."

"Fine," Goku said, sighing. "I'll just talk to Krillin."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Krillin Chestnut glared as his old friend brought up their past. So what if he pretended he was a stripper to meet his wife, Ju (1) when they were only nineteen. That did not mean that Goku Son had the right to bring it up and actually threaten to tell Ju if he didn't help.

The man was evil… If only everyone else could see that Goku was not the nicest person on the planet.

"ALL RIGHT!" Krillin screamed, turning towards his computer. Why did he decide to work for the FBI (2)? "If I get in trouble for this Goku, your ass is mine!"

Goku grinned his famous grin and sat down in the chair beside his friend. "Thanks, Kril! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man muttered, inwardly cursing at himself for not ever telling Ju the truth. "Just be happy that I don't have anything on you, man."

"Oh, I am!"

Krillin clicked in the blank space and typed in 'Chi Chi Marie Mau', then clicked search. "In a few minutes we will know her address. Do you really think the child is yours?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I mean he's ten, like Trunks, and the only way he couldn't be mine is if Chi had an affair which I do not think she did. Besides, he has the Son Grin™."

"If nothing else, trust the grin." A beep caught his attention and he smiled. "Miss Chi Chi Marie Mau lives at 452 Mountain Drive, only twenty miles from here." He looked at the address under hers. "And her other addresses include her parents and one in California."

"At least I know where she had been living now."

Krillin minimized the screen and turned to face his friend. "Now, Goku, about the stripper situation…."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Chi Chi poured the cup of milk into the bowl, stirring as she did so. Gohan would be getting his progress report today and like always, she expected her son to receive all A's, so she was baking him a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and blue sprinkles. She poured the batter into the nine inch pan and put it in the oven just as the door bell rung.

Sighing, she untied the apron and laid it on a chair before walking to the door. She opened it and stared.

Standing before her was Goku Son. Chi Chi's breath hitched in her throat. The man was sexier then before and his smile was still breathtaking. "Hi," she squeaked, cursing at herself for being so nervous. "Why are you here?"

Goku was taken back at the question. "To see how you have been doing is all, Chi Chi. So, can I come in or do you want to have the conversation on the porch?"

"Uh, yeah." She moved back, allowing him to walk past her and she immediately caught the whiff of his cologne; Curve. He always wore the sweet smell. "So?"

He sat down on the couch, not waiting for her to tell him so. Goku watched her sit in front of him on the other one. "How have you been?"

She smiled nervously. "I've been great Goku and you?"

"All right. If you count still wondering why my ex-wife left and all but hey, it happens."

Chi Chi felt regret at that statement. "Goku, listen…."

The front door opened and her son walked in, smiling as he laid his book bag on the floor next to the umbrella stand. "Mom, I'm home!"

His mother stood, grinning also. "Great! How was school?"

Gohan walked towards her, not noticing the man sitting on the couch. "Also great! And," he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, "all A's!"

Chi Chi pulled him into a hug. "That's wonderful!" She smiled. "I knew you would!" A cough sounded behind them, causing the woman to jump slightly. "Oh, right, sorry. Gohan, I would like for you to meet Goku Son."

Gohan turned around, the smile wiping off his face when he saw the man. He was tall and Gohan could tell he had muscles. But the hair caught Gohan's attention. Thick, black spikes of hair, almost identical towards his own, stood on the man's head. "Hi," Gohan said, wondering why the man was here, but hoping he was here for him.

Goku nodded, unable to talk. He knew now, after seeing the boy up close, that the kid was definitely his son. There was no mistaking it. "Hello," he said grinning. "Nice to meet you, Gohan."

"You better go start on your homework, Gohan," Chi Chi said, wanting her son out of the room. She knew now why Goku was here. He must have heard she had a son and thought Gohan was his. She didn't like this at all. "I'll come up and help you after I finish talking."

"All right, mom." Gohan walked back over to the door, grabbed his book bag, and walked up the stairs. He could feel both pairs of eyes on his back and the sinking feeling inside him swelled. _Maybe he is here for a different reason_, he thought closing his bedroom door. He had been hoping that the man was his father. They had resemblances in their looks but maybe they were only coincidences.

Chi Chi turned back to her ex-husband. "He's not your son, Goku."

"What?"

She glared. "You heard me!"

Goku scowled; a feature Chi Chi never saw on his face before. "He looks like me. Damn, Chi Chi, he has the Son Grin™!"

"I was two months pregnant when I left, but he isn't yours." She looked at the man in the eyes. "I had an affair, Goku."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Wow, I didn't even plan to have that in there. It just happened. But there are always questions you should ask. Here are some hints: Goku does have a brother, Raditz (spelling?), and his father, Bardock (Spelling?). They are not evil since this is an AU. Maybe Chi Chi cheated on Goku with his brother or his father. Maybe she's lying. You'll never know unless you review and ask, politely, for me to continue!

1, Ju stands for Android 18. I don't like calling her 18, and I don't know how to spell her Japanese name. I think it starts with 'Ju' so that's going to be her name.

2, Krillin works for the FBI, Federal Bureau Investigation. I'm not sure what department since I'm not advance in the FBI, so yeah.

**Gypsee Girl:** It's all right! Florida? Aw, you were only a few states away from me. I live in Alabama… a nice state… sometimes. Tissues? What tissues? -whistles- Yes, I know, that quiz proved right for me also… Thankies!

**AnimeFreak2306**: -eyes widens- That early? Oh, wow! Of course I'll finish this… sooner or later. Thankies!

**Chibi Super Pan**: I love having my stories to be different. Thankies!

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl:** I will! Thankies!

**Trunks Girlfriend**: No leaving people hanging? –pouts- Aw, what fun is in that? Thankies!

**kitty**: Yay! Thankies!

**beebee**: Well, it isn't that soon, but I'm updating. Thankies!


	4. Chapter Four

WOOOO! This is actually starting to have more of a plot. It seems that the kitties are working extra hard for you guys! Let's give them a hand ups! -slaps a plot kitty's paw- Great work! They are always awesome!

**Disclaimer**: You want the truth? –nod- YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! –coughs nervously- Eh, well, yeah… Dragon Ball Z isn't mine.

**DRAGONBALL Z**

When fifth grade A.P. History teacher, Mr. Julian Meringue walked into his classroom, the students terminated their speaking and sat straight in their silver, metal desks. Though, he was smiling happily on the outside, inside, Meringue smirked. He loved the fact that he caused fear in these young children's hearts.

He set the brown brief case he carried on his desk as he started speaking, "I'm sure last year you all heard the upperclassmen talk about a project that proved tougher then they thought."

Meringue turned around to face his class, hoping to see distraught looks plastered on their faces, but all he received was the shaking of heads. "I'll take that as a no," he growled, cursing himself to make this project more of a distraction for these students. "Each year I have noticed that barely any student knows one thing about their fathers; mothers? Yes, but fathers, no. This project will consist of you to interview your father, write a five page report, and then dress in clothes he once wore. You will be expected to read your paper in front of the class, so I suggest that all you shy people come prepared."

He walked to his chair and sat down behind the desk. "You have the rest of the period to come up with interview questions."

With the nod of approval to speak, the students started. Each was looking forward for the encounter with their fathers; they all wanted to know what the men were like years ago.

Well, all but one person….

Gohan Mau glared at the teacher, who was busy grading papers with his head bent down. He did not like this project at all. Now, everyone in the class will know that he didn't have a father and would probably call him hurtful names like his old classmates did. _Maybe I can talk mom into moving to a place where no one has a dad_. A slap to his shoulder caused the ten-year-old to turn around and he scowled at the sulking face of Trunks. "What is it?" he inquired, a frown adorning his face instead of the previous scowl.

"Man!" Trunks slumped down even more in his seat and laid his head on the surface. "I have to do a project about my father. Do you know how hard it is to ask him questions?"

Gohan snorted. "At least you have a father."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

"Oh, dad!" Trunks screamed when he entered his house that afternoon. He had made a plan in his math class to do the interview fast. It wasn't that he didn't love his father, it was just that… well, and Vegeta was a hard person to talk to.

He laid his book bag on the coffee table next to the door, and walked into the kitchen. Trunks smiled widely when he spotted his mother making him an afternoon snack. "Hey mom," he said, sitting down behind the counter and staring as Bulma spread jelly on a slice of bread. "What's up?"

Bulma looked up from her work and grinned. "Nothing much, Trunks? How was school?"

"All right." Trunks looked around the large kitchen area, sighing when he saw no signs of his father nearby. "I have a project to work on."

"Well, I'll help any way I can."

"Yeah, um, about that mom, would dad mind if I asked him a few questions?"

The blue-haired woman shook her head. "He shouldn't. Why?"

Trunks gulped. "I have to write a five page research paper on dad. I was hoping to get started as soon as possible."

Bulma nodded, towards the back door. "He's out there if you want to go." She smacked two slices of bread together and handed it to her son. "Go on." When he didn't budge, she handed him the other sandwich which was made for his father. "Take that. You know how the saying goes; 'The way to a man's heart is by his stomach.'"

Trunks stood, taking a huge bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Gotcha." He walked out of the house and towards his father.

Vegeta was lying on a hammock that was tied between two trees, and was listening to a CD player while reading his favorite car magazine. The man had no idea someone was approaching him, and didn't seem to want to know. He was contented to lay there peacefully.

The purple-haired boy thought about his situation then smiled. He could always go back to his mother and tell her that his father seemed way too busy to be bothered by a stupid project. Just as he was turning around, a hand grabbed his arm and Trunks stiffened. He knew it was his father, so he turned, facing the man. "Hey dad."

Vegeta sat up, slinging his legs over the hammock and took off the headphones. He scooted over, watching his son sit beside him. "What is it?"

Trunks gazed at the fine cut grass. He found it hard talking to his father about academics. Now, if it was the subject of cars, Trunks was fine. "Um…."

"Answer me, son."

"In history, we were assigned to do a research paper about our dad so…." He left the sentence hanging. Trunks knew his father could fill in the rest.

"That's it?" Vegeta slung an arm around his son's shoulder and hugged the boy tightly. "You have got to grow a backbone. I mean, once you hit high school, you'll need one."

Trunks looked up at his father. "So, you'll do it?"

Vegeta nodded, letting go.

"Great!" Trunks said enthusiastically as he stood. "I'll be right back."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan sat on a bench in front of the elementary school. His mother must have forgotten that she had to pick him up. He should be use to it by now. She always did it when they lived in the states and the boy didn't expect his mother to change. Gohan sighed, watching as some of the other children hugged their fathers as they got into their cars.

He didn't like the project Mr. Meringue assigned to them. He had gone up to the teacher after class and told him about his predicament, but all Meringue said was to ask his mother. Gohan knew she wouldn't tell him anything. Chi Chi hated talking about the past and this would definitely be part of the past.

He raised his head when he heard a car horn. Gohan was surprised when a new version of the F568 Mustang stopped in front of him on the road and he was even more surprised when Goku Son rolled down the window. "Hi," Gohan said, unsure of why the man was here.

Goku smiled. "Hey! Do you need a ride, Gohan?"

The boy nodded and stood. "If you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." Goku watched him walk to the passenger's side and open the door. He started speaking when the boy was safely strapped in. "So, did your mom forget?" Goku asked, pulling into the crowd of moving cars.

"I guess. She always does."

Goku reached a hand above his head and pulled out his cell phone. Giving it a flip, he handed it to the boy, his eyes still on the road. "Give her a call to know you're all right."

Gohan nodded, dialing his phone number into the device then put it next to his ear, listening to the rings. "Hey," he started when he heard his mother's frantic voice. "No, I'm fine. Uh, Goku Son is giving me a ride home if that's okay. Cool. Huh? Oh, yeah, I remember. Hey, mom in history class we were assigned to do a research paper on our dads and I was just wondering…. Mom? You there? Mo…. Oh, well, what was it? All right. Yeah, we can talk about when I get home. Bye." He pressed the 'off' button and handed back to the man next to him. "That was weird."

Goku was shaken when he heard the ten-year-old mention about doing a paper about his father. The boy had no idea that he didn't have one. Well, maybe he did. Goku had just needed to get something of the boy's with his DNA. Then Bulma could do a DNA test and see if what Chi Chi said was true. Goku didn't want to believe it. The kid acted just like him; except he was infinity times smarter then Goku was at that age. "What did she do?"

"She dropped the phone when I mentioned the project." Gohan sighed, watching the scenery out the window. "I'll probably fail since she doesn't like to talk about the past and definitely not about my dad. All she ever said was that they separated because she was too afraid what he would do if he found out the truth. Maybe I'm the truth she didn't want him to know about." He turned his gaze to the man driving. "I keep wondering if I wasn't supposed to happen."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Vegeta looked up when Trunks walked back outside and took his seat again. His son did say that his A.P. History class had to do this, right? "Trunks," he waited until the boy was staring at him before speaking again, "Does Gohan have to do this also?"

Trunks nodded. "Everyone does."

His father smirked. Oh, it was going to be good to see what the harpy was going to say when she heard about the project. And yes, he would hate to miss what Kakarot does. "Now son, what questions do you want answered?"

"When did you first realize that mom was your true love?"

**DRAGONBALL Z**

cries- Aw, poor Gohan! He's so sad! What about that question for Vegeta? Whoa! Until next time…. –waves hands- DJ Productions signs off!

**Just a Fan**: Hmm, I'm not sure if Chi Chi and Goku will get back together… Thankies!

**fireflydragon62**: Yeah, I'm a Christian and I know cheating is a sin, but I haven't revealed if she really did cheat or if she's just saying that… Yeah! The South Rules! No offense to everyone else, though… Thankies!

**oznerol**: AHH! -freezes still- I can never resist the puppy eyes… even if it is Goku… Thankies!

**AnimeFreak2306**: -pulls away from hug and pats you on the head- Gah! -breathes- -sigh- That's much better. Patience is a good thing and trust me; I know exactly how you feel. I hate waiting for stories to be updated and when they are, it lasts only a short few minutes… Thankies!

**Kinoha**: Everything will be revealed, but you make a great point… maybe that's what happened to Chi Chi and maybe it's not… Aw, you're so nice for telling me that. Thankies!

**Chibi Super Pan**: We all want to know what will happen. Thankies!

**Naikora-AbB**: No. Vegeta will have nothing to do with the affair… if there really is one, that is. But don't worry, Vegeta will have a part soon (other than being interviewed by Trunks). Thankies!

**RayxJade:** I know! Honestly, there is nothing wrong with Chi Chi. I mean, look what she has to put up with: her husband dying many times, her sons wanting to fight… sighs Poor Chi! Thankies!


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry for the long wait! My mind strayed to the Naruto scene! Don't you just love that anime! I can't wait until it comes to CN this fall; though, I am kind of scared for the dub, but hey, at least I can watch it! I've been reading the current manga and WOAH! Yeah, that good!

/person on telephone/

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: Oh, how I wish, it was… but, sadly, it's not…. –sighs-

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan Mau was mad. No, wait! Scratch that! He was insanely pissed. He only had two weeks to work on his 'father' essay and his mother was not cooperating. She refused to tell him anything about his father, saying it was too upsetting to remember. Now, the boy was lying on his bed thinking of what he could do. His teacher had told him in class earlier that he had to do the project, no matter what.

Gohan sat up, smiling. _That's it_! He reached to his bedside table and grabbed the phone off the cartridge (I have no idea what it is called) and dialed his friend's number. After five rings, the other boy answered.

/What do you want/

Gohan shook his head at the harsh answer. "Trunks, you have to do me a huge favor."

/Now, why would I want to do that, Gohan/

"Because I can tell your mother about you pulling the prank on Mr. Meringue today." Gohan heard the boy laugh nervously.

/Aw, Gohan! Fine. What is it/

Inwardly, Gohan jumped up and down, screaming. "You know how my mom won't tell me anything about my dad? Well, it seems her and Goku Son was really close so maybe he might know about my dad."

/Yeah, that makes sense. What do you need from me/

"His address."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Vegeta glared at his wife. She had no right laughing at him. Well, she was laughing at their son's rough draft of the essay, but he knew that it had to do with something he said that was written in the paper. "What is it, woman?"

Bulma stood from the lazy chair and sat next to the man on the couch. "Oh, Veggie! Who knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That's when you knew you loved me?"

Vegeta did something only the woman ever seen. He blushed. As in a real live blush; cheeks pinking, top of ears red, head turning so she couldn't see. But she did and she cooed, kissing his pink cheek. "It's not that sweet!"

"Oh yes it is! I never knew you would be one to be so sentimental."

"So what? It's not like no man ever realized they loved their woman when they're in a life and death situation!"

Bulma giggled. "Veggie, you were at the dentist!"

He glared again. "Have you seen those weapons they use?"

**DRAGONBALL Z**

When Goku Son opened his door that afternoon he did not expect that person on his porch. In fact, he never expected seeing that person anywhere near his house. But there that person was, nervously looking up at Goku with his charcoal eyes. "Hi," Gohan squeaked out, slapping his head inwardly. "May I come in?"

Goku shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Sure, Gohan." He stepped aside, allowing the boy to walk in. "What is it that you want?"

"Um, is it okay if we sat down first?"

The man nodded, leading him towards the couch then motioning for the boy to sit. "So?"

"Did you know my mom when you were younger?"

"Yes, I did."

Gohan sighed. "Good. Now the hard part." He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see a smiling Goku.

"You can ask me anything Gohan," Goku said, removing his hand. "No matter what."

How many times had the boy heard that today? Too man to count, Gohan decided. He nodded. "All right. Since you knew her when you were younger, maybe you knew my father?"

Goku sputtered, "Your father?"

"Yes. Mom refuses to tell me anything about him! It's for the project, but I also want to know what he was like, you know. I mean, I never had someone in my life that could be considered a father. It hurts to see everyone else with theirs', knowing you don't know yours." Gohan stared straight into the man's eyes. "I was hoping you could tell me who he was."

Goku looked away from the boy's questioning globes. What could he say? After hearing that, the only thing Goku wanted to do was tell the boy the truth. That he, Goku Son, was his father. But what if Chi Chi said was true. That she had an affair and that he wasn't the boy's father? Then what? He looked back at Gohan, heart pounding. "I don't think it's my right to tell you, Gohan. I'm sorry."

Gohan nodded. "It's all right. I thought you might say that. Um, thanks anyways." He stood, going towards the door with Goku following. "Could you tell me one thing he liked? Just one?"

"Martial Arts was one of his favorite activities."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

I know, it's short. I'm having a hard time on the plot, so I'm hoping that updating will help with it. Hmmm, maybe I should start reading more Dragon Ball Z fics so I can get back into the circuit of things... Later!

**p0isoNous-iNk**: Oh, I'm loving your story, "Rest in Pieces!" Gohan is my love too! A fave? Too kind! Thankies!

**Fiona**: I love the Goku/Chi Chi couple too, but you'll have to wait to see if they get together. Thankies!

**Gosha**: You love my fic? And my name? You guys are just too sweet! Ah, you don't know if Goku is his father? You'll have to wait to see if Goku and Chi Chi get back together. Thankies!

**AnimeFreak2306**: I'm sorry! Really I am! But when Naruto calls out for you… you can't ignore the thought of Ninjas! Please don't cry! I hate seeing people cry! Look! –points at chappie five- It's updated! Thankies!

**Day Dreamer006**: Rush away! No harm done! All will be revealed in the end! How can they bash Bulma? She's my favorite female in the anime! Different always helps! Thankies!

**Chibi Super Pan**: YAY! Someone likes the project! Me too! Especially when Gohan is still a four-year-old chibi! KAWAII! Thankies!

**Hana**: You'll find out in the end if they get together! Well, if you loved the question then maybe you'll love how Vegeta decided that she was his one and only! Thankies!

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**: I'm glad you decided to read it! Yes, Chi Chi loves Goku! No! Vegeta is not involved with the affair, if there really is one. Maybe, maybe not! Why she left will be answered in later chappies! Thankies!

**fireflydragon62**: Of course! Thankies!

**RayxJade**: I know. What kind of project is that? Aw, I hope you see your father soon! Thankies!

**Kinoha**: You know, your name reminds of the village where the main characters in Naruto live, Konoha. Anyways… Maybe he is, maybe he's not! Me too! I love Goku and Chi Chi! Thankies!


	6. Chapter Six

Damn it! STOP PLAYING THAT CD! -screams- My sister is totally obsessed with Bo Bice. You know the guy who lost American Idol to Carrie Underwood. He came out with a CD with only two tracks and my sister plays itevery chance she gets. I swear, if my car had a CD player, she would play the CD over and over while driving.

Sorry about the complaining, but I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

/person on telephone/ **Does anyone know how to get it where the 'question mark' is there? Because when I do it, the thing disappears.**

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer**: Oh, how I wish it was… but, sadly, it's not…. –sighs-

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Chi-Chi smiled at her friends from high school. Bulma had contacted her earlier in the week and asked if she would come over for a reunion. Chi-Chi, being herself, just couldn't resist the thought of seeing if anyone changed and of course, to show off her son! He was just so smart and so handsome that she couldn't keep him hidden for long; it would be depriving the poor group! Unfortunately, Gohan had to study before he could come. So, the poor boy wouldn't be arriving until thirty minutes later.

She sat on the gray, faded couch next to one of the three windows in the living room. Chi-Chi couldn't figure out why Bulma, who was the richest person on Earth, had a faded couch. If it was her, she would have bought a pink leather couch. It would match perfectly with the pale pink walls of her living room.

Suddenly she stood as she spotted a short man. "Krillin?" she exclaimed, hurrying to the other side to grab man into the longest hug possible. Chi-Chi let go and studied the young man in front of her. He wore beige dress pants with a light purple button up shirt. "How have you been?"

"Wow! Chi, you look awesome!" Krillin smiled at her, showing his pearly whites. "I've been good! I married Ju and we have ten-year-old daughter, Marron. And you?"

She wasn't sure if she should mention Gohan. Krillin use to be best friends with Goku and no doubt the man had told Krillin something about the young boy. She smacked her head inwardly. _C'mon, Chi_, she chided herself, _there's nothing wrong with telling Krillin_. "I have a son. His name is Gohan."

"Gohan?" Krillin thought of what Goku had told him the day before. Did she really cheat on his best friend? Staring at the woman after all the years of being apart, he couldn't believe that she would. Chi-Chi had always been the one who believed in honesty, trust, and all the other qualities to healthy relationship. "How old is he?"

"He's ten. Oh, Krillin! He's just an amazing boy. He's so…."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

As Chi-Chi was telling the bald man about her wonderful Gohan, the son in question was snooping around his mother's room. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to get a good grade on the project! He had never had anything below an A+ and he wasn't about to ruin the perfect scores.

Gohan moved her to Chi-Chi's bedside table. When he pulled out the first drawer, his eyes went wide. Why on hell would his mother need… those things! He slammed it back into the table and closed his eyes. He was certain he would have nightmares for a few nights.

The boy stood and walked over to the closet, opening the door. He reached up to grab one of the boxes on the top shelf, when he lost his footing and fell back, kicking the wall behind the shelves. A pop sounded in his ears as he looked up from rubbing his backside. A small door, barely recognizable, was opened a half an inch.

Gohan crawled to the door and pushed it open. No light was admitted into the small cubby but he could see the shape of a square. Hoping that he wouldn't get attacked, Gohan reached inside and grabbed the object hastily before pulling back. A shoebox from Shoes-R-Us (No own if there is one) sat on his lap, the logo of a talking shoe staring straight at him.

Gohan stood and sat on the queen-sized bed, eyeing the box with curiosity. Making up his mind, he took off the lid and set it aside as he peered inside to see its contents. He then pulled out the first thing that caught his eye. It was a piece of paper with a letterhead at the top saying, 'Certificate of Birth.' Gohan eyes strolled down to where it said 'Name of Child.' It was his!

He had always wondered why his mother would never let him see it, since the paper was his. His mother's name was printed where it should be and as his eyes strolled to the left to see his father's name, Gohan closed them. All of his ten years of living he had always wanted to know who his father was and here was his chance. Seeing the name printed with ink on his birth certificate would change everything.

First, his mother would surely ground him for months if she knew he had rummaged through her room. Third, if he knew his father or his mother had a way to contact the man, would he want to meet his son? Would they stay in touch? Would they play sports, watch late night movies, would his father tell him stories about how it was when he was growing up in the world?

Pushing all that to the back of his head, Gohan opened his eyes and read the name. Before an emotion could take its place on his face, a sharp pain to his neck blackened his world.

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Almost two hours after it started, the reunion party came to an end. Chi-Chi looked at the clock on the wall as nervousness began to feel her heart. Gohan never came. She was scared. Her son knew what time he was supposed to come and he knew where the Briefs' residence was located, so why is he not there at her side like he should be. She knew her face held the look of worry when her friends stared at her.

Bulma walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Chi-Chi, what's wrong?"

Chi-Chi stared at her for a few minutes before answering. "Gohan was supposed to come. He didn't come."

"Aw, Chi," Yamcha started, smiling. "He probably didn't want to come to listen to old friends' reminisce."

Bulma nodded, agreeing with what the baseball player said. "He's right. What if you call him to make sure?" She handed her friend the cordless phone which was lying nearby. "Go ahead."

Before Chi-Chi could push in the first number, a voice said, "I all ready called him." The group turned to stare at the purple-haired boy. "He didn't answer."

Chi-Chi walked to him and grabbed both of his shoulders. She could feel something was wrong. She just knew her son was in danger. "When?" she demanded, slightly shaking him.

As Trunks was about to chastise her for shaking him, his glance caught her eyes. He could see the worry, the fear, everything she felt in them. "Um, when the party started, half way through, and a few minutes ago. We were supposed to work on A. P. Trigonometry together."

"No." She could feel all eyes on her. "He wouldn't. He said he wouldn't. Not yet! Damn it!"

Goku, who had been standing behind Tien, stepped over to his ex-wife. "Chi-Chi, what's wrong?"

"He took him, Goku," she said, looking at him with tears spilling from her eyes. "He took Gohan!"

**DRAGONBALL Z**

They didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the Mau residence. The group of friends had come together, all wanting to know why Gohan had not answered any phone calls. Chi-Chi kept repeating, "He said he wouldn't if I did what he said." None of them knew what this meant, but for the trembling woman to keep saying it over and over, they knew it had to bad.

Goku took the house key from Chi-Chi and opened the front door, key dropping to the floor as he read the red ink message on the wall in front of him.

"You shouldn't have come back."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Oh, man. This so did not follow the outline I had. It's so entirely different! I hope the plot made up for the shortness. I can't write more then three pages. Maybe three and a half.

**digital-tiffany**: Aw, you're so sweet! Thankies!

**l Dark Storm l**: I know! Goku/Chi Chi are so cute! Really? It worked on my friends too. Thankies!

**evil kirby**: -smiles- Uh-huh, sure! Thankies!

**Kinoha**: Oh, cool! I would have freaked out if I had heard thatwhile reading the scene. Ah, I knew about "Hokage" but I didn't know about "Konoha." I just knew that it meant something to do with "leaf." 256? I'm at 266! If you want to read 257 and up then you can go to: http / www. naruto chuushin. com... take out the spaces. In the upper right side, click on 'Downloads: Manga.' After it loads (which will take a few minutes) just scroll down and the first box is the latest manga. Keep scrolling and you'll get to the Volumes and you can look at the right side and it will say what chapters are in the Volumes. You don't have to download anything. You can just read the chapter on the website. Thankies!


	7. Chapter Seven

For some reason, I'm in a writing mood this week. Wonder why? Well, anyways, I'm working on chappie 10 of this story. I have chappies 8 and 9 finished! I wrote them last night. I'm stuck on chappie 10 because I havea certain character involved that's hard to write about.

**Disclaimer:** -sighs- I don't claim the anime!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan opened his eyes, feeling his body aching. A tiny crack of in the ceiling above him showed the only source of sunlight, telling the young boy that it was during the day. The last thing he remembered was reading his birth certificate. Gohan rose up, finding his ankles chained to the wall behind him. Where was he? Why was he here?

His thinking was interrupted when the door to his right opened, letting in more sunlight. Gohan shielded his eyes with his right hand as he peered at the man in front of him. He was tall; very tall. And for some weird reason, he had green skin with patches of pink on the inside of his arms. He didn't look very friendly.

"Get up," the man demanded, leaning against the door frame. "I don't have all day."

Gohan stood, grabbing the back wall for support. How long was he out for? He looked over at the man, noticing his outfit. A purple cloak that was littered with silver moons covered the man's body, not giving the outline.

"C'mon." The man turned around and started walking. When he didn't hear anything behind him, he turned back, growling. He walked back into the shack, "I said to come on!"

"I can't," Gohan squeaked, his voice cracking, as he motioned to his ankles where the chains were still connected.

The man sighed and walked over to the boy. He bent down after taking a small, silver stick from behind his ear and put one end in the hole of the lock. It clicked after a lot of twisting, and the man did the same thing for the other lock. He stood, walking back to the door. "Now, come on."

Gohan had no choice but to follow.

**DRAGONBALL Z – **7 Hours Earlier

Chi-Chi snuck away from all the people in her house. The moment Goku had read the message he called the police, ignoring Chi-Chi's cries not to. The one thing she learned from the man who took Gohan was not to get the police involved and now they were. She knew who took her son and she knew she could do nothing about it. Her son was gone from her arms forever and that made her sadder.

She walked into her son's room, smiling at all the posters of basketball players, pictures of her and him, and the books that lay forgotten around the room. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed as she brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

She missed her son terribly. If he had been here, the two would be going over his homework, each knowing there would be no mistakes. Gohan was just too smart. His IQ, Chi-Chi decided, had to be over 200. When she was pregnant with him, she would do math equations out loud, watch Jeopardy (I think that's how you spell it) to see if she could get the questions right. She knew then that her unborn son was listening to her every word.

She looked at the door when Goku walked in the room. She didn't want him to see her like this; not in her time of weakness (that rhymed). Chi-Chi looked away, refusing to acknowledge him as he sat down beside her, crossing his legs in Indian style. She felt his calloused fingers move her hair away from her eyes so he could see her face.

"Chi, you have to talk," he said softly, wondering if he made the right decision coming in the room. "You can't let this be bottled inside."

"Leave me alone," she spat, scooting away from him as her eyes glared. "You don't know how it feels."

"Yes, I do." At her confused look, he continued, "I thought for sure that Gohan was my son, but like you said, he's not. I was going to have a DNA test done, but I trust your word, Chi-Chi."

Those last five words brought tears to her eyes as she threw herself in his arms. She cried into his neck, her arms around his waist as his hands drew small circles on her back. "Goku, I'm sorry."

He stopped his ministrations on her back before continuing again. "For what, Chi-Chi?"

"Everything."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan had followed the strange man to a car, where he was told to get in the back. Doing what was ordered, Gohan plopped himself in the back, strapping on a seatbelt. His mother always told him, "Safety first." He watched as the man got in on the drivers' side, not bothering to buckle up. He tcched, thinking the man wouldn't hear him.

But the man did hear him and glared at the boy from the mirror near the top of the car's ceiling (not sure what they're called, you use them to look behind you). "What?" he growled, patience running low. "What is it?"

Gohan swallowed but answered, "You're supposed to buckle up. It's the law."

The man stared at him, and then chuckled. "Law? It's against the law to kidnap children, but I did that too, so why should I bother?"

"Because it would draw attention."

The man humphed and turned on the engine, ignoring the boy's answer. "When we arrive, don't open your mouth," he said, pulling out onto the highway. "**He** doesn't like kids all that much."

"Who doesn't?" Gohan asked, wanting to bite his tongue afterwards for not thinking.

"You'll meet him soon enough."

After a few turns, and thirty minutes later, the man parked the car, and then got out. He walked to the door of the back, and opened it. Gohan took the message, unbuckled the seat belt and got out also. The man grabbed his wrist, pulling the boy behind him. "When he asks you a question, answer, but don't look at him in the eyes. He sees it as disrespect."

Gohan nodded, not liking the mysterious stranger at all. The man in front of him, he could deal with. He seemed nice, but mixed up in the wrong crowd. "Where are we?" he asked, looking at his surroundings.

The man grunted, signaling he wasn't going to answer. The two walked on a stone path, coming to an end at a ledge, showing Gohan the place they were at.

"Capsule Corp!" he exclaimed, happiness running through him. His mother must have done this. He completely forgotten until he seen the place that today was his birthday. He was eleven-years-old! His mother had planned some kind of party.

Yet somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't true.

The man continued to pull him through the entrance, ignoring the gasps from the people in the building. He received responses like that every time someone seen his appearance. He pushed a number into the pad beside an elevator and walked in. He made sure the boy was in, before pushing the button to close the doors.

Gohan stayed quiet on the ride, but as the elevator neared the number the man had put in, nervousness cascaded through him. He knew now, that his mother wasn't here. The floor where Bulma worked on was the very top floor and the elevator was heading towards the basement.

A 'bang' echoed through their ears as the doors opened, revealing a dark, murky floor. It was the basement as Gohan expected. The man pulled him out of the elevator and to a white plane, like the one he and his mother had taken to get to Japan. The stairs folded down when they reached the carpet and Gohan was roughly pulled up them.

The boy could feel the people in the plane eyes on him and he was sure his shirt had a hole through the back. He followed the man into a room, where the doors slammed shut the moment they were both in.

"Ah, Piccolo, good to see you were successful," a voice drawled out from a recliner, it's back facing the two, not allowing them to see the person's face. "Excellent."

Piccolo smirked. "The boy was alone."

The chair turned around, allowing Gohan to look at the person as a smile lighted his (person in chair) features. "Your mother should have listened to what I told her, dear Gohan. But I am quite happy that she did not." He stopped as if thinking of what to say next, and then continued with, "I am known as Frieza."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Hmm, I like the way this chapter turned out. WHOO-HOO! Three and a half pages! ALL RIGHT!

**Digital-tiffany:** I like 'swicked.' Well you know who it is but why and who he is to Chi-Chi will come in later chapters. Thankies!

**Evil Kirby:** You know who took him! Yes, who is his daddy? I'm not going to tell you yet! Keep reading and you'll find out soon enough!What Chi-Chi means in Spanish? Well, I've read on some website that it meant 'boobs.' So, maybe that? Thankies!

**victorprimis:** Hopefully this chappie answered your question on who took Gohan. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Thankies!

**Gosha:** I know! YAY! SUSPENSE! You love? Sweet! Maybe they will, maybe they won't. This chappie should have explained your last two questions. Thankies!

**Goku's Mistress:** You don't know if his name is Gohan Son! He could be anyone's son! Hell, he could even be FREIZAS! -laughs evilly- Completely insane in a good way? Is there a good way to be insane? You don't have to do the 'ELSE' anymore! Thankies!


	8. Chapter Eight

I HATE AOL! I was busy editing some of my one-shots so they would look a whole lot better, and then suddenly, I GET KICKED OFF! I called the number the screen said to call and found out that I could not fix the problem, and that the main name had to do it. I had to call my sister and she had to come home and call that damn number and fix everything. She's mad because someone said she harassed them. She said she did not, but will when she finds out who did it! -sighs-

I don't remember what Frieza looks like so yeah. I know he has some resemblances to a girl so maybe I won't be too harsh on the description.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan stood stiff. His mother mentioned that name to him many times, telling him to never get near the man. Or was it woman? Staring at the person, Gohan wasn't too sure what gender he/she was. Purple hair flowed down around his/her chest, allowing the looker to see the silkiness of it. The person had light green eyes, and wore an outfit like Piccolo. Except his/her cloak was navy with the same silver moons.

"It was you," Gohan stated, glaring. "You wouldn't let my mom go back to Orange Star. Why?"

Frieza nodded, chuckling at the despair in the boy's words. "I have my reasons, young Gohan. Why did she come back? I told her to never come back."

"She said she wanted to visit her friends then we would leave soon after that."

"But it has been almost two months. Should she have not left earlier?" Frieza clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. "Hmm, the police was notified in your disappearance by Goku Son and his friends." He smiled, showing off his teeth. "Did you like the name on your birth certificate?"

The boy remembered reading it before he was knocked out. "Yeah, I do."

"Ah, of course you would; born a Son then always a Son." He shook his head at his own saying. He despised the Son family for so long and now he had the son of one. Frieza chuckled at that; a son of a Son. How funny! He looked beside him at the green man. "Take the boy to one of the extra rooms in the back. We'll leave shortly afterwards."

Piccolo nodded, grabbing the boy's sleeve and dragging him past Frieza, who watched them leave. He turned to his other followers. "Perhaps now I can finally have my revenge."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan watched the door shut with a click, signaling him that it was locked and that escaping was out of the question. He stared at the bed in the corner of the small room before falling on top of the blanket, letting himself be comfortable. Yeah, he liked the results of rummaging around in his mother's room. He liked who his father was. He had hoped it was him. But he didn't like that neither his mother nor his father told him the truth.

The boy knew why his mother left. He always knew. It was hard not to know after getting woken up in the middle of many nights to yelling.

_FLASHBACK_

A six-year-old Gohan shot up from his bed, blinking his eyes. Why was his mother yelling? He pushed the sun-covered blanket off and slid to the edge of the bed, setting his warm feet on the cold floor. Standing, he exited his room, slowly creeping to edge of the stairs, watching his mother cry.

"Please," he heard her plead to the one still in the shadows, "Give me a few more days."

"Master has given you weeks, even months to get the money, woman. Why would he want to give you any more days?" The voice was cold and uncaring. Gohan decided immediately that he didn't like the man at all.

"I will have the money by Friday." Chi-Chi dropped to her knees. "I promise."

The man nodded in the shadows. "Master says that will do. But if you don't have it then, you know what will happen."

Gohan could tell the man had left from the windy draft that overtook the house. He stared down at his mother, wondering if he should go to her or not. Would she get mad that he had overheard? He decided to stay there and watch her.

Chi-Chi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, body still shaking from incoming sobs. "Oh, Goku, how I wish you were here? I should have never left." She lay down on the cold floor, and curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees and keeping them close to her chest. "Why papa? Why?"

Gohan stood up when he heard a snore come from his mother. He walked into her bedroom and tugged the blanket off the bed, then walked down the stairs. He looked at his mother with sad eyes before placing the blanket over her softly. Gohan leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on her forehead and then walked back up the stairs, getting into his own bed. He snuggled under the covers, wanting to forget his mother's cries.

_END FLASHBACK_

He sighed at the memory. It always unnerved him when he saw his mother cry. Gohan didn't learn until a week later that his grandfather had gotten into trouble with some people; bad people. He had borrowed money from Frieza and never repaid it. The man had also promised his daughter to the man, but had tried to break it off when he found out Chi-Chi was in love with someone from her school.

Ox King was never able to break off the arranged marriage.

She was forced to marry Frieza. But the man only wanted her as a trophy wife. He didn't care how she lived her life as long as she stayed away from Orange Star County.

Gohan knew that his grandfather regretted bringing his only daughter into the ordeal, but his mother wasn't mad. All she wanted was for her father to be alive and well. She wanted him to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing her own.

The boy rolled over onto his stomach, staring at the wall. He smiled to himself. _Maybe if I ever get out of here, then I can play ball with my father_, Gohan thought, closing his eyes, welcoming the sleep. The last image in his head was Goku Son as he murmured, "Goodnight, father."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Goku Son sighed as he fell back onto a bed in one of Chi-Chi's spare bedrooms. The woman had refused to go to sleep unless Goku had promised to stay there until her son was found. Goku didn't mind staying one bit. Maybe he and Chi could ignite that fire they once held onto. Then they could be a family with Gohan when he was found. Even if the boy wasn't his, he would still treat Gohan as his.

He rolled his head back and forth on the body-length pillow. It was fluffy and very comfortable to his pounding head. Goku groaned when a knock came to the door. Instead of standing to answer, he yelled out, "What?"

"May I come in?" He heard Chi-Chi timidly ask from the other side.

He idly wondered what she wanted, but shook his head, and answered, "Yeah, sure."

The door opened and Chi-Chi walked in, shyly. She stared at the man lying on the bed for a few moments before blushing. "May we talk?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising himself up into a sitting position then patted the spot beside him. "You never talk like an English teacher unless something's bothering you."

Chi-Chi laughed softly as she sat beside him, "Just thinking about Gohan. Wondering if he's okay? If he has been hurt? Things like that."

He noticed the fear in her voice and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, grinning. "Hey, come on, Chi! I may not know Gohan too well but I can tell by meeting him a couple of times that he's a fighter like his mother."

She looked away from her ex. "I'm sorry."

"Hey! No more saying that." Goku stared down at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do." She moved away from him, standing. "Don't you get it Goku? I know you believe it yourself?"

Goku blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "Believe what, Chi?"

The woman couldn't take it anymore as tears fell from her eyes. She walked to the door, and then turned around him, staring at him with sad eyes. "You know he's your son. Why do you fight it?"

He watched as she shut the door behind her. So, Gohan was his; just like he suspected. "But why did she leave?"

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Now you know who Gohan's father is. Are you happy? In the anime and manga, doesn't it seem like Chi-Chi would leave to protect Goku and her father? It does to me. Goku and the others will find out later why she left. Wow! Four pages! That's amazing for me!

**Hana:** I know you reviewed for chappie 6, but I couldn't just leave you out. Cliff hangers are the best… Thankies!

**Gosha:** Yes, poor little Gohan is in a very bad situation. Did this chappie answer your question about Chi-Chi telling him the truth? I'm not the one that's sweet, you are! For all your lovely reviews that makes me want to keep on writing. Thankies!

**super saiyan 4 chichi:** I wonder what Chi-Chi would look like if she could turn Super Saiyan 4? Yes, he is and it seems he does not seem on going any where soon. Thankies!

**Trunksmybaby:** Answers in order of questions: Because of Frieza, you'll see. I love being added to favorites! It makes me feel so loved! Thankies!

**evil kirby:** What is going on indeed? Ah, you should know the answer to that question now. Eh, maybe because (I'm not trying to sound nasty) since Chi-Chi means 'boobs', some babies drink their mother's milk from her boobs. You get what I'm saying? Anyways, Thankies!

**AnimeFreak2306:** I KNOW EXACTLY HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE COMPUTER MEANESS! Mine gets like that all the time. Thankies!

**digital-tiffany:** Ah, I can't hide anything from you… you're way too smart for me. Thankies!

**victorprimis:** So do I, but it gives the authoress some fun in torturing you guys. I feel the same way about the pairing, so don't worry… it won't be graphic! Thankies!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Date written:** July 11, 2005

**Time written:** 12:30 A.M. Central

**Why written now?** Because the authoress is very bored and her mind is working double time to finish this story so she can place it in the folder marked, "Finished & Posted Stories."

**Are there any other chappies written?** Chappie 10 is written but not posted and the authoress is working on chappie 11.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime and never will own the anime so stop making me say it, write it, or even think it!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

The next morning, Piccolo opened the door of the room where the boy was held expecting to see a wide-eyed, sleepy face but was greeted to many light snores coming from the lump under the blankets on the bed. He shook his head. The boy amazed him. Gohan was the only one who ever went to sleep; all the others had been too afraid.

He walked over to the bed and nudged the boy in the arm with his hand. Not getting the response he wanted, Piccolo roughly shook the young eleven-year-old (remember his birthday was yesterday).

Gohan groaned at the pain in his side before opening his eyes to see the green man. He stared at him, glaring. "What do you want?" he growled out, his tone rivaling Vegeta's. "I was sleeping."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "I know." He pointed at some clothes on the chair beside the bed before moving to the door. "Get dressed."

Gohan yawned as he heard the door click shut. He looked over at the clothes, smiling slightly. They were his favorite color: dark purple. He pushed the blankets off his body, standing so he could stretch. Gohan walked to the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the bed and stared at his reflection. His thick, black spikes were messy and there were sleepers (the things you have in your eyes when you first wake up) in his coal eyes.

He smiled stupidly, wondering what the day would bring.

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Chi-Chi dropped the mug in her hand as she stared at the calendar. Yesterday, the day her son was kidnapped, was also his eleventh birthday and she had completely forgotten. "What kind of mother am I?" she muttered, bending down to her knees so she could pick up the broken pieces of glass. She looked up when Goku slid into the kitchen. "What?"

Goku stared down at the woman. "What was that noise?" He noticed the glass and liquid on the floor. "Why is that there?"

She shook her head at his naïve-ness. "I dropped my coffee mug."

"Oh," he nodded. "Why?"

"Because I realized I was a terrible mother." Chi-Chi stood and walked over to the trash can, depositing the broken class, before grabbing a broom and moved back where she was.

The man was confused. "I thought we talked about how Gohan getting kidnapped wasn't your fault?"

"We did." Chi-Chi swept up the smaller pieces into a pile. "I still believe it is my fault since I am the reason he was taken, but that's not why I'm a terrible mother."

"You know you're going to have to tell me what the reason is, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Why are you a terrible mother?"

"I forgot my son's birthday."

Goku watched her bend down and sweep the pieces into the dust pan. "When's his birthday?"

"It was yesterday, Goku. My son was taken on his eleventh birthday and I didn't even realize he was eleven until a few minutes ago." She choked back a sob as she walked to the trash can again. "And it took looking at the calendar to remind me."

He walked to the woman, taking her into his arms. Goku held her closely as he spoke to her, "Don't worry Chi-Chi. I'm sure Gohan has more important things on his mind then his birthday."

Chi-Chi sniffed into his shoulder, nodding. "I suppose you're right." She stepped back from him. "Will you call everyone? I want them to be here when I say why I left."

"Will this also be the reason why you think it's your fault Gohan was taken?"

"Yes."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Fully dressed, Gohan followed behind the green man as he led him to see Frieza again. The boy could tell they hadn't left Capsule Corp for the way the people seem to be buzzing in and out of the plane. He smiled inwardly at the thought of still being able to escape. Piccolo stopped in front of the door before pushing it open once again. They stood in the same room as yesterday, but this time Frieza was facing them in the beginning. Gohan glared at the man. He didn't like him and didn't care if the man saw his glare.

Frieza, however, was happy the young boy was mad at him. He loved it when people defied him. It gave him a reason to kill them. "Now, now, Gohan," he purred, licking his lips hungrily. "That's not a nice way to greet your step-father."

"I hate you," the boy seethed, not taking away his glare.

The man sighed. _You can't win them all_, he thought, before speaking, "You are to be under the full watch of Piccolo. That means the two of you will share a room, eat together, and so on. This way, I will have all eyes on you." Frieza waved his hand, dismissing the two, "Zarbon, take them to their new room."

Gohan could tell as he followed the other man that Piccolo was not happy with the arrangement. Neither was he. Gohan didn't like the fact he had to be near the green man. The green man seemed unkind and hateful. _Maybe working for Frieza does that to people_, the boy thought.

Zarbon stopped walking and pushed open a door. "In there," he ordered, shrinking back when Piccolo gave him a glare. "Uh, here it is."

Gohan rolled his eyes, walking in after the green man. He turned around to see the door shut, but not with a click. "Does Frieza think that he doesn't have to lock the door since you're in here?"

The green man grunted.

The boy took that as a yes. "I could still escape."

"Just try it."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Chi-Chi looked around the pale pink living room, seeing all her friends there: Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Ju. Her father was there since he was also involved, but Elaine wasn't. Goku sat next to her, giving the woman the strength to continue. "I wanted you guys here so I could explain everything." She breathed in and out, before continuing. "I think my father should go first."

Ox King fidgeted when all stares focused on him. "I got into some bad trouble when Chi-Chi was in high school. I gambled all the money in the bank, leaving us with none. I know it was a terrible thing to do. I knew this person who told me about someone who would lend me the money to put into the bank so no one would know about my gambling. I took my friend up on his offer and contacted the man. He leant me the money, but I had to promise two things: one, to pay all the money back and two…." He sighed. "And two, my daughter's hand in marriage."

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "Are you married, Chi?"

She nodded pathetically. "Yes, but he doesn't care about me." Chi-Chi looked away, finding the carpet more interesting. "I didn't want to, but he gave me no choice."

"It was either marry him or he would kill you, Goku," Ox King added, shaking his head. "It's my entire fault, Chi-Chi. I should have never gotten you involved. And now, Gohan is gone."

His daughter stood and walked to him. "No, it's not, daddy," she said, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his arm. "I don't blame you for anything."

"You shouldn't blame yourself either."

"I know." She looked at the group again, then continued with the story, "I moved and married the man. I didn't find out I was pregnant a month after I sent Goku the divorce papers. The man didn't want anything to do with me. He only wanted me as a prize to show his friends. I was only one of his trophy wives." She smiled at her next words, "Giving birth to Gohan was the best thing that happened at that time. He was the light to all my darkness. He never cared if I made a mistake. But I did make one, though. I never told him who his father was. Gohan asked many times, but I never said one word.

"Goku is Gohan's father. I knew that if I told Goku when he first asked me who Gohan's father was, then the man would find out. I didn't want that to happen." Chi-Chi sniffed. "Gohan was taken because I came back. He made me swear to never come back to Orange Star County, but I couldn't stay away. It's my fault Gohan's gone."

"No, it's not," Bulma said, smiling at her friend. "I would have done the exact same thing, Chi."

Ju nodded, "Me too."

Goku was in deep thought as the group was conversing. He blinked, looking at Chi-Chi. "Who is he?"

"What?" she asked startled at having been interrupted from talking to Bulma.

"Who is he?" Goku repeated, "The man you married?"

"Everyone only knows him as Frieza."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

**Time Ended:** 1:32 A.M Central

Now, everyone knows the truth. The next chappie will mainly focus on Gohan and Piccolo's predicament. The two find that they have a lot in common.

**gosha:** Don't worry about it; I don't log in half the time either. Aw, you're so sweet! A romantic kiss, huh? Maybe it will happen and maybe it won't happen. Of I recognize my lovely reviewers! You guys make me happy too! Thankies!

**Trunksmybaby:** I'm hoping 'Thankies' will catch on to others… then it will take over the world! -coughs- Ah, anyways…. Everyone is so happy Goku knows the truth! Thankies!

**evil kirby:** Well, this is a A/U so Frieza had to be human and most humans have hair and wear clothes. Really? When I re-read the chappie, I imagined him too! You know, I wonder why Akira Toriyama named the characters like that: Gohan means rice, Raditz is Radish, Pan is bread, and Vegeta is Vegetable… really weird. Thankies!

**Chibi Super Pan:** Yeah, I know but hey, it adds a little something. Thankies!

**gabyhyatt:** Thankies!

**digital-tiffany:** Maybe I shouldn't have told you guys what chappies are finished… Oh, well. I know! I have writer's block on almost all my stories; that's why five of them are discontinued. My others ones are Yu-Gi-Oh fics, but now I'm on a total DBZ and Naruto craze. Thankies!

**victorprimis:** Goku and Chi-Chi may get together… with the way the future chappies are going, they might. Yep! Frieza is a mafia dude and now you know what everything has to do with the Ox-King. What book? This is an Alternate Universe, so everyone is human… no aliens, no Super Saiyans… just humans. No cliffies? -puts a hand to forehead- Oh, the horror. THE HORROR! -coughs- Um, yeah… Thankies!


	10. Chapter Ten

I LOVE YOU ALL! WOW! OVER 60 REVIEWS! THAT'S AMAZING! I NEVER HAD THAT MANY BEFORE. –takes out plushies of Chibi Gohan and throws them at all the reviewers- THERE YOU GO! THANKIES!

**Date written:** July 14, 2005

**Time written:** 7:15 P.M. Central

**Why written now?** Because the authoress feels like it. She hopes that it will be good, but it doesn't seem likely since this chappie focuses on Gohan and Piccolo. The green man is very hard to write; almost like Vegeta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime and never will own the anime so stop making me say it, write it,or even think it!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan stared at the man sitting on the bed across from him. All the man did was sit in Indian style, closed his eyes, and hummed. What was that? Gohan lay down, stretching his arms behind his head. He wanted to escape. He wanted to go home. He wanted the green man to stop humming! The boy closed his eyes. _Maybe if I can't see anything, the humming will stop_, he thought, sighing peacefully when the sound ceased. _Ah, almost perfect._

Unbeknownst to Gohan, the green man had waited until the boy had closed his eyes to start his attack. Piccolo, though some suspected the man to never have any liking to this sort of thing, loved pulling pranks on people and this kid was asking for it! He slowly stood; made sure the boy didn't stir, and then walked over to the other bed.

Piccolo knelt down on his knees, looking the boy over. The boy reminded the green man of someone he once knew when he was younger. It was his childhood friend who moved away when the two were only eight-years-old. They had promised to stay in touch, and did, but after a while, middle school and later on high school, had become too much, and they stopped sending letters.

The green man had missed his old friend terribly, but he soon realized the harsh life of reality. A year after he graduated from high school, he accidentally walked in the wrong store at the wrong time. He had seen a young man brutally stabbed a pregnant woman and the man had noticed the newcomer.

Piccolo couldn't remember anything after that. His world had gone blank and when he had awaked in a strange room four days later, he knew everything would be different. A week had gone by before he had finally met Frieza. The man had promised that he wouldn't be hurt if Piccolo would start working for him immediately. Fear had etched into the green man's mind at that time and he gladly accepted; he didn't want to die so young.

Now, though, as he stared at the young boy's face, he wondered what it would have been like to choose a different path. He wondered if the boy would be given the opportunity to change his path. Piccolo knew what Frieza wanted. He wanted to get revenge on the Son family and own Chi-Chi Mau. The boy was Frieza's connection. He was a Son and the Mau woman's son.

Piccolo shook his head and decided to continue with his attack. He moved so his mouth was near the boy's right ear and whistled… very loudly.

Gohan jumped up in fright and landing on his butt on the cold, cement floor. He glared at the chuckling green man. "What was that for?" he asked, standing as he rubbed his backside. "That hurt!"

"It wasn't meant to feel good, boy." Piccolo walked back to his bed and sat down. "Are you finished glaring yet?"

"No," Gohan stated, sitting on his own bed. "I'm just getting started."

"Hn."

The boy shook his head, deciding to not let the conversation die. "What were you doing earlier?"

The green man raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, earlier you were sitting on your bed with your eyes closed. What was that?"

"Meditation."

Gohan waited a few minutes. Was the green man not going to tell him what it did? He was a curious eleven-year-old. Actually, he was always curious; his mother had once found him stuffed in the bottom drawer of the dresser he owned when he was four.

He had wondered if his clothes had enough room to move, so he climbed into the space. The drawer had slammed shut somehow the minute he was all the way in and since he was so small he couldn't push the drawer back out. Gohan had blamed the closing of the drawer on his dog Sparky, who died a year later. "What does it do?" he asked, truly wanting to know.

Piccolo wondered what the boy was getting at. "It clears your mind of everything and puts you into a sense of peacefulness."

"Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Why?"

"Well, we have nothing else to do since that old man didn't supply us with a television or radio or anything, so we can take up time by meditating." He grinned. "So?"

The green man stood, and then sat down cross-legged on the floor. He motioned with his hand for Gohan to follow. When the boy was situated, Piccolo started with the instructions. "Close your eyes and clear your mind; do not think of anything. Just listen to the sounds around you."

Gohan followed the instructions to the exact point. He wanted to get this right. Meditation seemed like a fun thing to do when you felt distressed. If he ever got home, he would teach his mother this. She would surely be troubled from all this.

"I said not to think."

The ebony-haired boy opened an eye. "How can you tell?"

"Your body movements gave you away," Piccolo answered without opening his own eyes. "When you achieve full meditation, then you will be able to sense the littlest movement or sound."

Gohan re-closed his eyes, smiling. "All right."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Five hours later, Gohan stretched. He was tired from all the meditating. He wanted to move his limbs some. The boy stood as he stared at the green man. Maybe the green man wasn't that bad. "So," Gohan started, watching as the other occupant opened his eyes, "What now?"

Piccolo eyed the boy, raising his eyebrow. What the hell was the boy doing? He was supposed to be cowering in fear from him? Why was he willingly speaking to him? "What do you mean?"

"Well, not that meditation is bad or anything, but it does get kind of boring, so what can we do now?"

"Meditate."

Gohan sweatdropped. "I just said we should do something else."

The green man growled, "Then what?"

"I don't know." Gohan thought for a few seconds. "Is there any paper around here?" He looked around the room, spotting a dresser on the other side. He stood and walked over to it, then kneeled down. Gohan opened a drawer, and peered inside, smiling brightly. "Ah-ha!" He took out a pad of paper and a pack of pens. He walked back over to the green man and sat in front of him, this time closer. "We can play tic-tac-toe."

Piccolo stared as the boy drew out the diagram on the first sheet of paper. "What?" That word seemed to be the one of the month for the green man. "What!"

Gohan looked up from tearing the pack of pens open. "We can play a game. You have played tic-tac-toe before, right?"

The green man nodded.

"Well, then why can't we play? We're both bored of meditating," a grunt was heard from the older man, "and there is nothing else to do. Besides, we can see which one of us is smarter."

"What!"

Gohan smiled nervously. "Stop saying that," he ordered, handing the green man a blue pen. "I get to be black." He stared at the diagram then drew an 'X' on the top right corner.

Piccolo, after seeing that he would not be able to get out of playing the child's game, drew an 'O' on the square below the 'X'. "Why do I have to be an 'O' and why did you get to go first?"

**DRAGONBALL Z**

It seems Gohan is smarter then the green man, huh? Ah, don't you just love Piccolo's nickname?

**Time Ended:** 8:25 P.M. Central

**Gosha:** Yeah, I know. Chi-Chi shouldn't blame herself but she does. I'm not sure if Gohan will be rescued by Goku or anyone else for that matter. Thankies!

**goku fanatic1:** That's mean to wish that on Frieza, but I can definitely see why you would want to. Thankies!

**Chibi Super Pan:** I was hoping you guys would like him as a mafia guy. He is the best one to play the part; well, other then Bojack and his crew. Thankies!

**digital-tiffany:** Don't worry! I'm still going to tell you. You can also look on my Profile to see any updates on the story. I post what chappie I'm on and everything there. I'm hoping that the relationship is like the T.V. one at first, but still has a bit of difference. Thankies!

**Milk1:** Goku/Chi-Chi action?Um, maybe... just not in this chappie. Thankies!

**Hana:** -blushes- Ah, I'm not a great writer; I just have a lot of time on my hands. Thankies!

**victorprimis:** Please stay one too! The reason why Piccolo works for Frieza was explained in this chappie! Why does Frieza hate Goku? That's a very good question... Thankies!

**evil kirby:** Yeah, apparently that's also Gohan's favorite food. Aw, you don't have to shut-up. I love reading the reviewer's rambles. Thankies!

**QUESTION:** -smiles- I'm guessing all of you are fans of Dragon Ball Z, huh? –smiles- Well, I was wondering if any of you could tell me if _Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone_ movie is any good? I haven't seen it yet but I plan to really soon... eh, hopefully.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Oh, wow! It has been almost two months since I last updated. I have been so busy with college and looking for a job, that I completely forgot that I never posted it. -laughs nervously- Sorry about that guysies!

**Date Started:** July 21, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

A week has passed since Gohan and the green man was put into the room to share. The two had played tic-tac-toe and other games as well as meditating. The calm sense of everything relaxed the young eleven-year-old and he welcomed it with open arms. Gohan had melted the iciness of the green man's heart and the boy didn't even know it. Having the boy around showed Piccolo that maybe, just maybe, there were better things in life to do.

Gohan stretched out on his bed, rolling his head side to side on the pillow, trying to lure himself back into the land of Dreams. He had been having a nice dream of Frieza being locked up for life without the chance for parole. How he wished it was happening right now… He lazily turned his head to peer at the other occupant. The green man wasn't so bad once you got to know him and when you did, Gohan would advise that person to watch his or her back. The green man loved to play pranks.

The boy's most hated one was when Piccolo had set up string he had found outside the bathroom door. That day when Gohan came strolling out of the bathroom after having a nice, relaxing shower, he tripped… and his face landed right into the night's before mush the cooks liked to call dinner. Saying Gohan was mad would be an understatement. It would be more like overly stated pissed. He still hasn't thought of a way to get the green man back.

Gohan turned on his side to get a better view of his now friend. "Why haven't we moved? I mean, isn't Frieza worried we might try to escape. This is the basement under Capsule Corp. It would be easy if someone came down here and saw the plane."

"That's just it," Piccolo stated. "_If_ someone came. He doesn't expect anyone to come down here."

"They should just to prove that lizard a thing or two."

The green man stifled a laugh. "Lizard?"

Gohan nodded, smiling widely. "Well, yeah. He kind of reminds of me one with the way his face is shaped and his ears. I mean, have you ever seen ears like that on someone? I know I haven't."

Piccolo could see the kid's reasoning. He looked towards the door when he heard movement. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell the boy had heard it also. The door opened and in walked Zarbon, smirking. "Time to go."

"Go?" questioned Gohan as he stood next to the green man. "Go where? And why?"

"It appears that someone is a snitch around here. We need to leave now before C.C. security comes and check it out."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Chi-Chi paced around the living room, smiling triumphantly. Bulma had called Krillin and told him about a strange plane in her basement after some of the workers complained about hearing noises coming from there. She had gone there by a ladder that went underneath Capsule Corp and had seen the plane. Krillin and some of his co-workers were on their way to check it out. She had a feeling her son was there.

Goku was in the kitchen, cooking a whole-hearty lunch. Chi-Chi had been surprised when she found out he could cook, but he told her living on his own had showed him he needed to know the essentials.

The woman had started regaining some old feelings for her high school sweetheart when he told her a week ago that it did not bother him about what she did. He had said, "You did what you had to, Chi. I respect you for that." She felt like kissing him then and there, but she didn't, not to sure how this would change things. Chi-Chi knew that Gohan adored the man, and she was pretty sure when she has her son in her arms again, that the boy would be all right with it.

Well, if _it_ ever happens.

_How much more flirting does that man need?_ Chi-Chi Mau had been silently giving certain gestures to Goku that she wanted to restart their relationship and take it to the next level after she divorces Frieza. Unless Goku had lost some of the brains he had in school, she had no idea why the man refused to acknowledge any of her flirtations. Sure, it had only been a touch here and there, a kiss on the cheek that left her with wanting more, and some times a hug in which she allowed her hand to travel downwards.

She smiled warmly when she heard Goku call her into the kitchen. As she stood, the doorbell rung, causing her stomach to growl in protest when she walked to the front door. "Krillin!" she exclaimed, pulling the man inside. "Well?"

Krillin knew he had to tell the woman, and knew exactly how she was going to take the news, but he wished Goku was here. "Chi…"

"What's going on?"

Krillin jumped up and down in his mind, screaming victory. _Saved by the mouth_, he thought as he watched Goku stand beside Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi on the other hand was busy glaring at the man who interrupted her getting information about her son… well, their son. "Krillin was about to tell me what he learned, Goku." She turned back to the short man. "Well, where is he? Gohan was there, right?"

Goku laughed, "Chi, why don't we let Krill sit down first."

After the three was situated in the kitchen, each one having a bowl of Goku's famous chicken noodle soup, Krillin began, "Chi-Chi was right; Gohan was there."

"YES!" A huge smiled covered her face. "When can I see him?"

Krillin looked down at the soup. "But he wasn't there when we got there. Apparently Frieza had moved out a few hours earlier."

Her smile immediately disappeared as she leaned an elbow on the table. "Oh, Gohan."

"We're working as fast as we can, looking for any evidence that will lead us to where Gohan is at." The man frowned. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi."

"Oh, Krillin, it's not your fault." Chi-Chi set her spoon on the table next to her bowl. "It's mine. I should have never come back."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Gohan felt queasy as the plane he was on flew towards its destination. He hated flying and even begged his mother when they first came to Orange Star if they could go by boat. His mother promptly reminded him that he would get seasick and flying was the only way. Now he wished he had his mother's hand to hold. Gohan glanced to his left where Piccolo was also strapped in. Slowly, he grabbed the other's green hand and squeezed tightly, startling the green man from his daydreams.

"What is it?" Piccolo harshly asked, trying to pull his hand away but to no avail. "Let go!"

"No," the boy whispered. "I hate flying."

The green man sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Fine."

Gohan smiled inwardly. "Why is your skin green?"

"Huh?"

The boy giggled softly. "Why is your skin green?" he repeated, tapping the hand he held with his thumb.

"I grew up in a small village called Namek," Piccolo started, reminiscing about his past life. "Ever since I was very young, my parents had told me that we paint our skin green to show our thankfulness to the Gods for the plentiful crops we have each year."

"Oh. When did you move here?"

"I was around five or six when I moved to Orange Star."

"And you still kept painting your skin?"

The green man nodded. "My parents wanted me to remember my heritage."

"Did you have any friends?" Gohan started to lightly draw circles on the green man's hand with his thumb.

"I had many but there was only one that I was close to."

"What was his/her name?"

After reviving his old memories in his mind, Piccolo stated, "Goku Son."

The boy looked up from staring at his hand. "I know him."

"Of course you do, Gohan," the green man replied quietly, "He is your father after all."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

**Date Ended:** July 28, 2005

That's different from the anime, eh? I always wanted Goku and Piccolo to be friends but that never happened. Yeah, sure they got along, but not where they could be silly with each other like Goku and Krillin. –sighs- There's a lot of things I wished could be changed to the anime.

**evil krby:** I haven't seen the movie yet... been so busy. Thankies!

**Hana:** He is? I tried to make him act like the anime/manga, but he just doesn't want to cooperate with me. Thankies!

**Gosha:** I hope this chapter satisfied some of your G/CC needs. You're so sweet! Thankies!

**victorprimis:** I'm trying to build them up... though sometimes they keep falling down and I have to restart all over again. Thankies!

**j-rock-er-anime-er:** I like the name! Don't worry; I was thinking the same thing. Half of me wanted to write that like that just to see what you guys would say, but I decided not to. Maybe I'll do a one-shot like that... Mmmm, marshmallows, yummy! I'm not giving up on it! Thankies!

**RayxJade:** Wonderful? Aw! You're making me blush... Thankies!

**Eternal Flames AR:** Yeah, I don't see it happening either, but you have to admit when Gohan was younger and he had those big chibi eyes that not even Piccolo could resist, so maybe they played a game like it... Thankies!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Gah! I am so sorry for not updating! I was so busy with college and after a while, I completely lost my inspiration! I hate it when that happens!

**Warnings:** Eh, well you see, I didn't plan for this to happen. It just did…. A rape scene. You know it's going to happen but I don't go into detail! Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME!

**DRAGONBALL Z**

He couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to go home and be with his mother. Play football or some other sport with his father, even if the man didn't know that Gohan knew that he was his father. Sighing deeply, Gohan rolled over to lay on hi stomach and glanced at the door. Zarbon had came two hours earlier and told Piccolo that the boss had wanted to speak with him. He wondered idly if he should be worried for the green man. During their three weeks with each other so far, Gohan had grown to admire him; even considering him as a second father.

It was nice to hear stories about when Piccolo was younger. It was even nicer to hear stories about his father when the two had known each other. When Gohan had asked the green man if he ever missed him, Piccolo had said, "No. It's in the past and now is today. The future is ahead and the past should never be looked at again."

But then Gohan had known he struck a cord when he said, "But in order to face the future, you have to learn from the past." The green man had then developed a sullen look and hunched his shoulders. He had told Gohan to go to sleep and never mention the conversation or the past ever again. It hurt Gohan to know that the green man was upset with him and when he had tried to apologize, all he received was an annoyed grunt and a harsh, "SLEEP!" yelled at him.

When the door banged open, Gohan raised himself up so he was sitting on his legs. Piccolo stormed in and growled, "He wants to see you." That was all he was able to explain when two other men Gohan had never seen before walked in. They grabbed him by his arms and the boy shrieked in pain. Gohan shot the green man a pleading look as he was dragged out of the room, but all Piccolo did was calmly shut the door.

The two men on either sides of him didn't walk slow so he could catch up. They let his feet dangle and dragged him through the halls. Other people that worked for Frieza saw him and chuckled, screaming out insults. Gohan looked at the ground, refusing to face the words thrown at him.

It felt like he was back in his old school with no friends and everyone, even the teachers, calling him a freak. He never knew why they did but suspected, after overhearing two students' conversations, that he was a bastard child. Gohan knew what that meant. His parents had not been married when he was born so that made him an outcast.

But he also knew the other truth. His parents were married when the first conceived him, but not when he was born. Did that count as the same thing or was it different? He didn't know. All he could feel was the circulation cutting off from his arms. The pain was searing through his body and straight to his head, setting off a headache that almost had him groaning out loud.

A loud sound pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see that he was in a bedroom. The two men pulled him over to the bed and threw him on the surface, but before Gohan could do anything, his wrists were tied at different ends of the headboard. One of the men smirked and said something to the other in a foreign language that Gohan couldn't understand. Gohan watched them laugh before they walked out of the room, leaving him there wondering.

He didn't like the way things were going. He had seen scenes like this in movies when he watched TV late at night. A female was always tied up to the bed and then a male came, and did things that were never supposed to happen to her. _No!_ Gohan screamed in his head, _that's not going to happen! I mean, Frieza isn't sick enough to do that!_

He was only eleven, damn it! The thought of two males together didn't bother him; the only person to friend him at his old school was involved in a serious relationship with another school. But those two were sixteen at the time; not a child. He hadn't even reached the teens!

Closing his eyes, Gohan shook his head back and forth on the pillow. Did Piccolo know? Did Frieza tell him what he was going to do and the green man did nothing to stop it? Was Piccolo just like the rest of them? Not caring about what happened to other people, even young children, and only for themselves? Why did Piccolo not come save him? Why didn't he warn him?

When he heard the door open, Gohan opened his eyes before closing them again. That was not the image he was supposed to be seeing at his age! He was too young for this! He felt the bed sink lower as the other body climbed over him. Hot breath washed over his face and Gohan shivered in disgust. He didn't want this.

"Open your eyes, boy!" The command was rough and Gohan could feel the hidden lust in the words. He did as was told and immediately felt tears come to his eyes when the Lizard-like man leaned down and kissed his cheek. "It won't hurt if you don't struggle."

Did Frieza just expect him to not do anything? To let himself be tainted in this way? Gohan gathered the spit in his mouth then let it out, hitting the man under his cheek. "Stop."

Frieza sat back up and wiped the gooey substance from his cheek. He smirked down at the boy. Even at the age of eleven, the boy was beautiful. Laying there underneath him with black hair fanned around his face and eyes read from wanting to cry. The boy was sight to remember and Frieza planned on doing more then that tonight.

"I always wanted my revenge against Goku Son and now with you here, I will have it. I wonder what he will do when he finds out that you were taken; that you're not a virgin anymore, boy. Will he cry? Will he scream? Will he kill?" Frieza leaned his body back down on top of the boys and put his mouth close to his ear, "What will your mother say?" Before the boy could shoot back a harsh reply or scream, Frieza captured the young lips between his and bit hardly at the bottom lip, hearing a strangled scream. "The night has only begun, Gohan."

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Goku stared at the wall as he listened to Chi-Chi cry in the bedroom. She had run out of the room after Krillin gave them the news and refused to come out until her son was safe in her arms. The man could do nothing but listen to the broken woman and wish that he was strong enough to look for their son. But the police had told him and everyone else that if they caught them doing their own investigation, then they would go to jail.

It wasn't fair that he had to sit here and do nothing. He needed to let Gohan know that he was his father! He wanted to cuddle up with Chi-Chi and have the boy between them, keeping him safe from all harm. But he couldn't do that right now. Not when the boy was taken and they didn't know where he was… Hell, they didn't even know if he was still in the city!

Hearing the door squeak, Goku turned around and faced his ex-wife. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and cheeks before sitting next to him on the floor. She didn't say anything, just laid her head on his shoulder and let him wrap an arm around her. "I'm sorry. I needed some time to myself for a while."

Goku nodded and shushed her, "I know. You deserve the time, too."

Chi-Chi couldn't hold back the sob and turned, burying her face against his neck. "I feel like something is happening to Gohan! I can feel his pain and I want to help him! Goku!" Chi-Chi looked up at him with wide, crying eyes, "What if Frieza hurts him? What if Frieza kills him? I can't live with myself knowing my only son is out there and I can't protect him!"

The man pulled her so she was sitting on his lap and Goku rubbed his hands up and down her back, soothing her cries. "Frieza won't kill him. He took Gohan because he wants to get back at us for everything. For us falling in love with each other and getting married, for you coming back here, and for… Project Saiyan."

Chi-Chi gasped and crawled out of his lap until she had her back pressed against the other wall. "We agreed we would never speak of that again!"

"You know as well as I do, Chi, that Frieza was pissed when we destroyed the lab that night! It's a miracle that we even escaped that night. You, Bulma, Vegetate, Krillin, and me, Chi! We could have died!"

The black-haired woman shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "I want to forget that night! If we had never gone to that house after prom, then nothing would be like there is today!"

"Yes, it would, Chi! Your father still made the deal with Frieza! Cell had us that night, Chi and he knew Frieza! He wanted us to suffer and he talked to Frieza who went to your father! Even if we never would have gone there, things would still be this way!"

"NO!" Chi-Chi stood up and pointed a finger at her ex, anger shooting off her in large quantities. "I refuse to believe that! I don't want to remember that night!" Turning around, she ran back in the room and before Goku could stop her, he heard the lock click.

Goku stood walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Grabbing a pillow, he buried his head into it and thought back to that night. The group had gone out after prom was over, and Chi-Chi had told them about this old house that was supposed to be haunted. After taking a vote, the group had piled into Vegeta's car and drove there, talking about the rest of their lives, never know that it was about to end.

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Oh, how could I do that to Gohan? He's such an innocent boy! -runs and cries in a corner-

-Valorie (a muse) comes out of the closet and shakes her head- It appears that December will not be able to do the review responses, so that is my job! Before I continue though, yes your eyes are not lying; there is another plot with in the plot! The next chapter will be a flashback of that night.

**Gosha:** Uh, December also feels sorry for Gohan; especially after this chapter... SORRY! College and family problems is killing her... the next chapter will be updated next week! Thankies!

**evil kirby:** Don't worry; I will make sure December updates, though it will probably be a long time, but you can count on me to keep her straight! We haven't seen that movie either! Actually, we haven't seen any! I feel so deprived... December not having any money isn't fun! Thankies!


End file.
